1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electronic dice game and in particular presents a game and display wherein two or more dice can be observed by the players and solid state electronic circuitry is utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many complex electronic games have been created in different format and sizes from the hand-held home games to the heavier units used in arcades such as PacMan, Asteroids etc. Some of these electronic games have been based on previous mechanical games such as tennis, hockey or Ping Pong. Each of these electronic games have had features which make them appealing to various players. However, none of them have comprised a device that can be played between two or more players in bars, taverns, restaurants or other quiet places with ease, convenience and minimum disturbance of other customers.